


Darlin', Sugar, Sweetie Pie

by rebeccastceir



Series: An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jesse sings a little bit, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastceir/pseuds/rebeccastceir
Summary: “Hanny-bee,” Jesse cooed, slipping his arms around him.Hanzo stiffened, lip curling. “You know I hate that one.”“Darlin’?” Jesse asked, kissing the curve of his neck.“You call everyone ‘darling’,” Hanzo grumped.“Sugar?”Hanzo lifted his chin.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo
Series: An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Darlin', Sugar, Sweetie Pie

“Hanny-bee,” Jesse cooed, slipping his arms around him.

Hanzo stiffened, lip curling. “You know I hate that one.”

“Darlin’?” Jesse asked, kissing the curve of his neck.

“You call everyone ‘darling’,” Hanzo grumped.

“Sugar?”

Hanzo lifted his chin.

Jesse knew that was an invitation to keep going. He grinned, and kissed a spot up under Hanzo’s earlobe. “Sweet pea?”

Hanzo stilled. “Did you know sweet peas are native to Italy?”

“Nope,” Jesse said. He took it for the invitation it was, and tugged the neckline of Hanzo’s gi back, just enough to expose a bit more of his shoulder, let his breath feather over skin before pressing a kiss.

“In Japanese flower language they mean ‘goodbye’.”

Something about that made him unhappy, and Jesse made it a point to nuzzle into him a little bit more. “In America they’re a wildflower. You call someone a ‘sweet pea’ you’re callin’ ‘em small an’ sweet.” He pressed another kiss. “Prolly also hopin’ they’ll stick around for a while.”

“I am hardly small,” Hanzo scowled.

“You’re shorter ‘n me,” Jesse said, still pressing kisses to him. He had one arm around his waist, and moved the other up to rub the shoulder that he wasn’t kissing. Hanzo stood still, both hands over Jesse’s at his waist.

“Why are you so patient with an old _fuheiwoiu_ like me?” Hanzo asked eventually.

Jesse gently let go with both hands, but didn’t step away. Instead he put both hands up to Hanzo’s hair. With one hand he gently tugged the ribbon out, while the other hand waited to catch the silken strands. He loved Hanzo’s long hair, loved the feel of it, the way it hung down his back, heavy and dark, the way it slid forward to frame his face when they were sitting up late, talking into the night. He loved combing his fingers through it, like he did right now, the way it caught the light as he gently guided it down over Hanzo’s left shoulder. “You know I love you, darlin’,” he murmured, and pressed kisses to the other side of his neck. He slid his hands around Hanzo’s waist again, covering his hands, feeling Hanzo’s thumbs brush his own.

“You have not answered my question,” Hanzo chided quietly.

“I did, but you weren’t listenin’,” Jesse replied, just as quietly. “Besides,” he kissed Hanzo’s shoulder and then rested his chin on it. “We’re the same age.”

“We are not,” Hanzo said, as Jesse rocked him side to side a little. “I am a whole year and two months older than you.”

Jesse’s eyes widened, and his arms tightened around Hanzo’s middle as he straightened. “Old man! Hey, I got an old man here! Somebody help him out! D’you need a chair, darlin’? Are y’okay? Lemme help you sit down.”

Hanzo laughed, his right hand coming up to grab Jesse’s hair and pull his head back down against his shoulder. “Silly cow man,” he grinned, craning his head around to kiss Jesse’s temple, fingers teasing into his hair. He leaned his forehead against Jesse’s cheek, fingers eventually sliding down to scratch into Jesse’s stubble and beard. It was a self-soothing gesture for him, the way stroking Hanzo’s hair was for Jesse, something they only did with each other, and only when they were alone.

Jesse’s arms tightened around him, and he started rocking them again. “What’s gotcha so upset, darlin’.”

“Sins of the past,” Hanzo murmured.

They both had ghosts. Hanzo's came to haunt him, sometimes.

“Mmm.” Jesse let go and moved back a little, undoing the obi and sliding the gi off. Then he stepped back in again, slid both arms around him, bare skin to bare skin, his heartbeat against Hanzo's shoulder blades. “ _The only one for me is you_ ,” he sang softly, lightly. He began to rock them back and forth again, while he let his fingers play over ribs and muscle, scars and bone. He didn’t need to see them. He knew this song by heart. “ _The only one for me is you_.” He pressed his lips to Hanzo’s shoulder, his favorite places. “ _In any kind of weather, you and me together. The only one for me is you._ ”

Hanzo closed his eyes and leaned into it. “I am… unfamiliar with that song.”

“It’s an old one,” Jesse murmured, still caressing, still rocking. “My mama used to sing it.” He went on singing, stroking his hands, his fingertips and lips, over Hanzo’s skin, caressing and comforting. He noticed when Hanzo stilled or stiffened at a line, the little hitch in his breath when Jesse hit a sore spot, the way he melted when Jesse rubbed it away. If occasionally he whimpered, as if the evil spirits were still getting through, Jesse hummed and held and kissed, eventually just wrapping his arms around him tight. Hanzo held on, his fingers skimming Jesse’s jaw, while Jesse rocked them both, still humming.

Eventually Hanzo reached back and kissed his cheek again. “Thank you, my silly cow man.”

“You’re welcome anytime, sugar. You know that.”

Hanzo turned in his arms, wrapped his own arms around Jesse’s middle, and laid his head down against Jesse’s chest. They kept rocking.

“Why are you so much taller than me?” Hanzo whined eventually.

“So's you c’n be the lil spoon,” Jesse smiled, kissing his hair, cradling his head against his chest.

Hanzo sighed, as if that were a secret of the universe, and it was a relief to have it explained. “That must be it.”

Jesse smiled, and held on, still rocking...

_The only one for me is you…_

_The only one for me is you…_

**Author's Note:**

> The song Jesse sings is one I made up. In my head, it sounds like it's a scratchy old jazz ballad from 1930s or '40s. There's a trumpet.
> 
> fuheiwoiu - a grouch, grump, or sourpuss


End file.
